


reach out 4 something new

by Lomedet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/pseuds/Lomedet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris will never get used to the sight of Adam in a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reach out 4 something new

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rubynye for looking this over and telling me it didn't suck in any way other than the intentional. Title is from Prince's "Purple Rain", just because I could.  
> This was written for 2009's kink_bingo challenge, for the prompt "crossdressing."

Kris will never get used to the sight of Adam in a skirt. This one is stretchy and shiny and very, very purple. It clings tightly to the curve of his ass, and ends just below where that same curve hits his thighs. His legs are bare (and shaved, Kris boggles) all the way down to the top of his thigh-high black patent leather platform boots. It's not like Kris has never seen the man's ass before -bare backstage during one of the countless Idol costume changes, or encased in tight leather or denim on stage -but somehow the skirt, and the boots, set it off differently.

Kris slowly circles his way around to where Adam is, nodding and smiling to all the people who want his attention (he doesn't hug them half as much as Adam does, but that's what people have come to expect from him), not letting himself be caught by anyone. He has a goal. When he reaches it, when he finds himself in front of Adam, having rudely interrupted whatever the pretty guy behind him had been saying, he realizes he hasn't thought much beyond getting there. He has nothing to say.

Adam comes to his rescue. He grabs Kris by the back of the neck and pulls him into a hug. Kris' face is smushed against the silky black fabric of the poet's shirt Adam is wearing, and his nose is almost touching the bare skin of his chest, exposed by the open laces of the shirt. Adam's hand is large and warm on the back of his head, and Kris's own hands are on Adam's lower back, his thumbs stroking gently on the slippery softness of the shirt. Kris is not thinking about the shiny purple fabric only inches away from his fingers, not thinking about how he might get away with brushing against it when the hug ends, or even right now -he's sure could come up with some excuse to brush his hands against it when he pulls away.

"Hey, man," Adam says with a laugh, "what's up?" Kris leans back in the hug to look at Adam. His hands are still on Adam's hips, and Adam's have slid down to grip his shoulders. Kris laughs a little himself, nervously, and says, "You, um, you look good."

Adam looks down at himself, smiling when he sees the skirt as if he's forgotten that he's wearing it. "What, this old thing?"

Kris feels himself blush, and tries to pull away from Adam's hands. Adam doesn't let him. "Hey, Kris -you doing okay there?" The warm concern in Adam's voice combined with the heat of his hands brushing against the bare skin of his neck are all of a sudden too much for Kris, and he leans in helplessly, brushing his lips, with intent, against the hollow of Adam's throat.

Adam takes in a surprised breath, and then one of his big, warm hands comes up to hold Kris in place for the briefest of moments, both of his arms squeezing their approval. "Wow, sweetie. You're amazing, but we need to get out of here, before some paparazzo gets a picture of this." He takes hold of Kris' arm and magics them out of the room somehow, stopping once they're on their own in an empty hallway to push Kris up against a wall and kiss him. Kris kisses back, before breaking off to tug them both further down the hall. For this, they need to be somewhere more private.

They wind up in a bathroom bigger than Kris' first apartment, with marble fixtures in some shiny yellow metal that Kris can't quite bring himself to believe is actually gold. His attention is pulled away from the ridiculous luxury around them when Adam kisses him again, deep and thorough and totally overwhelming. Kris can feel Adam's erection pressing against him, and he pulls away and looks down to see it outlined clearly against the purple of the skirt. He reaches for it without thinking, tracing one finger up and down, marveling at how he can make Adam shudder, just like this.

He turns them so Adam's back is to the wall and then drops to his knees on the fancy floor, realizing at the last minute that between the boots and Adam's natural height advantage that's just not going to work, and lands on the tops of the boots instead. Adam laughs at him a little, but Kris just rubs his cock again, and he shuts up.

He moves his hands up the outside of Adam's thighs and around to his ass, gripping it through the skirt. He grabs the hem and starts to pull it up, laughing in turn when he realizes that Adam isn't wearing anything underneath. No wonder he looked so good. "Slut," he says affectionately, and immediately after wonders where that came from -it's not a word he's ever used with anyone. Adam doesn't seem to mind, though, just reaches down and pets his head.

Kris peels the skirt -it's so, so tight- up over Adam's ass, over his cock, exposing it to Kris' eyes and mouth. He reaches forward and delicately licks the tip, where a shiny bead of moisture is winking at him. Adam shudders again and says, "Kris, man, you don't…"

"Shhh…" Kris says, places his lips around the crown, and sucks. Adam lets out a gasp, which turns to a moan as Kris wraps a hand around the bottom of his cock and starts to jack him in time with the suction. He loses himself for a while in the feel of Adam's thick cock against his tongue and soft skin against his hand, the salty taste in his mouth, and the whimpers coming from Adam's throat, like a reward, every time Kris does something right. His hand is still on Kris' head, and as Kris sucks harder and deeper Adam clenches his fingers in Kris' hair, tugging a little, "Hey, man, I'm getting kinda close, here…" Kris answers him with the gentlest nip of his teeth, and Adam shuts up for all of thirty seconds, until he shouts and comes down Kris' throat.

Kris leans his forehead against Adam's hip, feeling the aftershocks shuddering through his friend's body. Adam pulls at his shoulders until he stands up, looks at him with a dazed smile, and then kisses him sweetly, like a thank you and a promise all in one.


End file.
